Dark Paradise
by Fashion Doll
Summary: Jack's thoughts and emotions on Amber from her confession to her death. [Same plate as Wynter's Rose]
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I really wanted to write about Jack's emotions with Amber. I did NOT cancel Wynter's Rose.

* * *

I was holding her, caressing her. She was warm compared to my icy skin. I was giving her gentle kisses down her neck, causing her goosebumps. I didn't know what I was thinking, and I don't think she did either. Amber has had a crush on me for the longest time, but why was I playing her? Toying with her emotions, that's exactly what I was doing.

So why couldn't I stop myself?

I don't have feelings for Amber, I only see her as a friend.

So why am I doing this? Did I really feel that bad for reading her diary?

But what about in the long run? What will become of Amber when I tell her there were no feelings on my side of our lust? I couldn't tell her that. It would crush her.

But doing this is crushing her too, and she doesn't even know it.

"I…love…you." She moaned, and if I had blood my cheeks would be red from embarrassment, from being ashamed. I just kissed her lips, which were slowly becoming chapped from me. I couldn't say it back. I couldn't lie to her more that I already was.

Why couldn't she stay the innocent eleven year old? Why couldn't her feelings subside?

* * *

Yeah, the first crap chapter…of this fic…R&R! Constructive criticism is accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! AMG!

* * *

_**Dear Amber,**_

_**Please don't think of me using you, because that is not the case. I am not leaving because of you, I am leaving for you. I'm hurting you in so many ways that I don't want to see you hurt any more than what I've done. I care about you, you are a good friend. It's the fact that I care about you that I don't think we should see each other anymore. I truly am sorry, Amber.**_

_**Jack Frost**_

I wrote the note in her diary with difficulty, tears were seeping from my ducts. I looked at her sleeping face. So peaceful. Her long black hair was a mess, and fanning her pillow, and her face was flushed. Amber should've stopped believing in me…in us a long time ago. So why did she still believe?

I flew through her window, turning to glance at her one last time. I felt so bad for doing this to her. I shouldn't have done that. She deserved better. She deserved someone special to take her virginity, not me.

So why did I take it? Why couldn't I stop myself? She took mine as well, so why did I let her?

I was just confusing myself. Her father was probably turning in his grave at what I did to his daughter. Fathers protect their daughters, but he couldn't. If I was able to have a daughter I wouldn't want her hurt either. Since I was a spirit I was one hundred percent certain I was unable to have any children.

I made my way back to North's, pretending nothing happened, though deep down my mind was churning. I had to think of something different. I began thinking of my sister, I began thinking of Jamie and all the fun we had before he grew up and stopped believing.

So…why didn't Amber stop?

I began to ruffle my hair, sliding my hand down my face as I groaned.

"Jack?" I jumped, turning towards Tooth, she gave a compassionate smile as she flew towards me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything's fine." I lied, I could tell she didn't take it, but she seemed to know that I didn't want to talk about it.

"So when's Amber coming over? It has been weeks since we saw her!" Bunny exclaimed as I looked down in sadness.

"She…stopped believing in us." I lied.

"Is that why you're so upset, Jack?" Tooth asked, "There's nothing to be upset about, Amber's just growing up."

"I…it just happened so fast."

"Amber turned fourteen not too long ago. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Bunny reinsured me, as I looked down. I felt awful for lying. But I couldn't tell them what really happened.

* * *

Oh yeah. Chapter 2 of this…is done! R&R! I love them!


	3. Chapter 3

HE LIKE IT WHEN I MAKE THIS ASS VIBRATE (TWERK)

I need to stop listening to that song OwO…

* * *

I could see her as clear as the morning sky, I could still feel her throbbing heartbeat against my cold dead skin. Her warmth both inside and out was still fresh in my memories as I gave her goose bumps from my chill.

Today was the fifth of May, the kodomo no hi festival, I enjoy going there every year…or at least I **used** to enjoy it. As of late I've been down, mostly from my lies to the other guardians, but mostly to Amber.

Amber…I…I missed her. Three weeks of not seeing her smiling face except in my memories was torture…but why? Why was it a torment to me? Was it because I hurt her?

"_I…love…you."_ I could hear those words she said to me, but I couldn't say it back. Because I didn't love Amber. I only saw her as a friend, but she saw me as something more.

"Jack?" I cringed, I really didn't want to be bothered…ever again.

"We're all going to the kodomo no hi festival. Do you want to come?" I just stood in silence staring out the window as Tooth sighed and flew away.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, ever since Amber stopped believing, he's been different." I could overhear her concern, as they left for the festival. When they were out of sight I collapsed on my knees. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take lying to everyone, I couldn't take hurting Amber, I couldn't take everything.

I felt light hit me…I looked up at the moon, he was probably going to tell me how ashamed he was of me. I couldn't make out what he was telling me, except two words.

_Amber…dying…_

If my heart were beating it would have felt like it had shattered. Was Amber committing suicide? Probably. I'm such an idiot. I clutched my staff and soared as fast as I could to Clear Spring.

_Don't do it, Amber._ I thought, _I'm not worth it, don't do it._

Once I hit her town my body began shaking, where do I begin to look? I looked over at a little boy beaming and his mother who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Mommy! Did you see that?" he asked in excitement.

"I've gone crazy…" his mother began shaking, "That boy fell from the sky…c'mon, Tyler. Mommy needs to lie down and call a psychiatrist." She grabbed her son's hand and took wobbly steps away from me.

"It's all in my head…all in my head." I could hear her mumble to herself. Could she…see me? Everyone else seemed to still be asleep in the early morning…but if no one else was awake…of course! Amber is attempting suicide in private, I know it. I began to rush towards her house on foot, crashing into someone, I fell on my behind and looked up at a plump, finely dressed middle aged man.

"I don't recall seeing you." He offered his hand to me…I looked around for another person, but…didn't see anyone, I hesitantly gave him my hand as he helped me up.

"You're hands are cold…are you anemic?" I felt nervous…how was he seeing me? Did the woman from earlier see me too?

"I'm the mayor of Clear Spring." He began, "Are you and your folks visiting?"

"Ah…ba, it…" I couldn't speak, this was freaking me out.

"Calm down, son. I'm Samuel. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to stop by the town hall. Alright…" he paused as though he were trying to catch my name.

"Uh, Jack."

"Jack then. I bid you a good morning."

"Wait…Samuel?" he turned to me.

"Do you know Amber…Amber Burton?" I asked.

"Rosie Burton's daughter?" I gave a nod. He gave a sigh.

"Rosie's daughter has been sickly lately. I've called for a doctor from the city for her. He might be able to tell them what's wrong…the doctors here are excellent…but they don't know what's wrong with her. In fact the doctor should be at their house now."

"Sick? What's wrong with her?" I asked ruffling my hair.

"As I've said, Jack, we don't know, she has to be bonded with blankets to keep her temperature leveled. I think she vomits too if I remember correctly." I sighed in worry.

"You know the Burtons?" he asked.

"Kind of."

"Well, I hope Amber feels better soon. Now if you'll excuse me, Jack, I must get to town hall." We walked in separate directions, but my mind was freaked out. How could he see me? And that woman earlier, was she referring to me when she said the boy fell from the sky? I ended up walking to the Burton home to be on the safe side. Upon making it, I remembered their house was the last house, and Amber's room was in the back of the house, meaning I could fly to her window without being noticed. I made my way behind the house, floating to her window, peeking in.

Amber looked horrible.

Her light tan skin was lighter than normal, she was shivering, and even though she was bundled very thickly, I could tell she was freezing. The doctor Samuel mentioned earlier walked towards Rosie and shook his head.

He didn't even know what was wrong with her. Supposedly the best doctor and he couldn't help! I looked down at Amber, I wished I could help.

She suddenly threw the blankets off of her grabbing a small trash bin that was sitting right next to her bed. She coughed a bit, wrenching inside of the bin. I could see clearly small ice crystals. She began shaking again as she pulled the blankets back on over her body. I suddenly felt the world stop. Was Amber?…No…that was impossible. I know was unable to have…but…was this for real?

Rosie and the doctor ended up leaving her room, trudging downstairs. This gave me the opportunity to maybe find out what was wrong…if my intuition was right. I flew through her window.

"Amber?" she rose from her bed in shock, her blankets tumbled off of her body. She looked at me, her eyes widened as tears began to peek from them.

"J-Jack?" She asked, shivering.

"You shouldn't have uncovered yourself." I said in a very upset tone, even though she was wearing a thick coat and thick fleece pants, I could tell they weren't helping by themselves. She lied down, pulling the blankets to her neck before blushing faintly.

"Jack, I…uhm…" I stopped her.

"I know." She began to tear up.

"This is all my fault." She whimpered, I was taken aback at her blaming everything on herself.

"It's practically my fault too." I reinsured her, "I mean…this didn't happen because of just you, I'm the cause of it too, if not more." We were silent for a few minutes.

"What made you come back?" Amber asked.

"The moon told me you were dying…in a way, I…guess you are." I looked away from her face and at her midriff where it was all happening. She sniffled a bit.

"I can't even tell my mom. She'd never believe me." I looked at her face, her golden hazel eyes were becoming cloudy with her tears.

"Why wouldn't she believe you?" I asked, oblivious as to what she was going to say.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" she snapped before making a sarcastic remark, "Mom, I'm pregnant and Jack Frost is the father. Yes, Jack Frost, the spirit of winter is the father of your grandchild." Tears began to stream from her eyes as she gasped for breath from her sobbing.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, pushing her tears back with the palms of her gloved hands. "I just don't know what to do."

I didn't know either, but this crazy idea came into my head that she should stay with us. However, what would the other guardians say? They thought Amber stopped believing in them, they would be furious to find out I had lied to them; but mostly they would be furious to know what I did.

"Amber…" I began, she just looked at me with her tear stained face, "I…do you want to come live with us?" her whole face suddenly lit up.

"What? Really and truly?" I nodded, well…honestly I wasn't too sure if this was a good idea, but looking at her beaming face, I couldn't take it back.

"Yes. I do want to." She softly sighed as the next troublesome thought came to mind. How was I going to take her to the lair without freezing her?

"I'll be fine." She whispered as though reading my mind, I bundled the blankets around her hoisting her in my arms; she shivered, and it scared me. What if she didn't make it during the trip? I clutched my staff tightly and hoped for the best. I leaped from her window and began soaring above the clouds, keeping a tight hold on Amber.

_We're almost there! Just a little further! _I thought I could see North's place from afar, I smiled, Amber was shivering violently but she was still alive. Too bad I couldn't predict what would happen next.

Amber sneezed and kicked my staff from my clenched fist, we began falling. I lost hold of Amber as her blankets tumbled off of her body.

_No._ I thought. Her blankets were her life support! I grabbed a hold of my staff and soared towards Amber. I wrapped my arms around her and watched her blankets grow further and further. There was no time to get them, I had to get Amber to North's and fast. Her temperature was lowering and she was turning a ghastly pale color. She was shivering more aggressively with each passing second. I could feel her heartbeat was becoming slower and slower.

_She will __**not**__ die! I won't let her!_

I was at North's but…his sleigh was here? Why was his sleigh here? Didn't they go to the festival? Usually we're gone all day…did they feel the need to return to check on me?

"I don't understand how the adults could see us!"

"At least they thought we were in costume…"

I kicked the door open, interrupting their conversation.

"Jack? Whe…" I stopped North dead.

"I don't know!" I began with a shake in my voice, "Just get me something to keep her warm! I only keep her cold." Bunny took a step closer, inspecting the person in my arms.

"Is that Amber?" he asked as I shoved her into his arms. He was more likely warmer than I was.

"No questions!" I exclaimed, "Blankets! Fire! Warmth! Now!" I became dominant, but it was because I was so scared.

"What did you do Ja…" I stopped Bunny, couldn't he see she was dying?

"Don't ask questions now!" I exclaimed as I saw Bunny's facial expression change to worry.

"She's cold as death." I began to tear, and shake a little. I lowered my head to hide my tears, but lifted my head to the sound of pottery breaking. Tooth was hovering there in shock.

"Oh my goodness. She's…Jack…what were you thinking?" Tooth gasped in alarm as Bunny gave a look of confusion, figuring that something was wrong.

"I'm obviously missing something." He turned towards Sandy who shrugged as Sandy looked up at North's oblivious face.

"It's something almost every female can sense…" she looked up at everyone's shocked faces and sighed.

"Jack knows because he's the cause, not because he's female."

"What's happening?" North asked as Tooth gently took Amber from Bunny's arm. Looking at her face with concern.

"She's pregnant." Everyone stood in silent as Bunny exclaimed in shock.

"What?!" He glared at me, taking a step towards me with each word he spoke.

"What was going through your head?"

"I don't…" he stopped me before I could finish, his paw was digging into my shoulder as he pinned me to the wall.

"Our **job** is to protect the children and their future! Not…not…kill them!"

"I haven't killed her…" I proclaimed in defense as his face inched closer to mine, his eyes were burning in fury.

"In a way you have. That…_thing_ is killing her from the inside." He said the word thing in pure disgust as he continued.

"Do you not understand the consequences of this whole…trial? If that thing is born, chaos will emerge. That thing is a tie between the mortal and immortal world, meaning even though they don't believe in us, they can still see us, causing selfishness and greed. And a burden will be on your shoulders for eternity because if you can't already tell, that thing is freezing Amber to death from the inside."

I felt the world stop, the boy's mother and Samuel…they saw me because the baby is like a gateway.

Baby…it was a baby…not a thing! I pushed Bunny off of me.

"I don't have to take this!" I yelled, soaring outside.

"You do too! You caused this!" Tooth stopped him.

"Let's just focus on getting her temperature levelled." I could see him turn his back before glaring at my silhouette. Walking with Tooth to find something to help Amber keep warm.

* * *

OMG! This chapter is freaking long! HOLY SHEET! Anyway will you all review? Please? I love you!


End file.
